Mistakes Fixed
by BenslerBaby
Summary: When you have a chance to fix the past you take it.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea.**

* * *

><p>It was Deanna's 30th birthday and all the senior staff had come. Her escort was, of course, Will Riker.<p>

No one was drinking sythehol, and Deanna and Will were wasted.

Beverly looked over to the Captain as Deanna started twerking Will. "Jean-Luc,

I think we should end the party. They are totally intoxicated and Will hasBridge duty at 0800."

"I do agree, He gathered the other senior officers, Okay I do believe the party should be over. The commander and Counselor obviously need some time alone."

They all stood and watched as the Counselor added a stripper pole to the Holo-Deck program. Jean-Luc called out; "Computer, end program."

Deanna turned to look at the Captain, "Ahh, Cap whaddya do that for. I was about to get to the good part for you guys." slurred the Betazoid.

No one had seen their tranquil ship's counselor like this before.

Jean-Luc tried not to look at her body, but couldn't help it. Her red lace camisole wasn't helping matters what-so-ever. "I, ah. . . we all have our duties in the morning. Good night Counselor, come on everyone."

After all the others left, Deanna and Will sat next to each other finishing off the wine the Captain brought.

"Will I think we should head back to my quarters to have some more fun."

By the time the couple got back to her quarters, they were all over each other until something hit Will.

He got off of her and her bed. "Will, where are you going?"

"I can't do this anymore, I'm sorry."

She got to her elbows. "Why not Will? Is it not good enough for you, or am I not good enough for you?" hurt etched her voice.

"No, no. Sweetheart it's wonderful, and you are too. But i can't keep making love with you, then the next day going back to just good friends." He sat next to her and kissed her lightly on the lips. "I want all of you, Dee, not just a one night stand. Hell i want you for the rest of my life. I want you as my wife, and live happily ever after raising little Rikers."

She smiled through tears, and then got serious again." But. ."

"No buts. I have to go because I can't take this relationship any more, because I love you."

"You know we can't Will." was all she said before he left. Then she heard him in her head." No i don't know Imzadi."

* * *

><p>A week went by and Will was still ignoring Deanna. It was had to ignore some one who was in the same schedule and next door neighbors. But he was doing one hell of a job.<p>

Deanna went to Beverly Crusher for advice. "Beverly what do I do? He hasn't to me since my birthday last week."

"Well, what happened Deanna?"

"We went to my quarters and started to get more intimate. Then he freaked out and jumped off me and my bed. He said he couldn't just have me as a one night stand, and then turn back to best friends. Beverly he said he wanted me to be his wife, and have little Rikers running around. I told him I couldn't."

Beverly looked shocked, "Why the hell did you tell him that? He loves you and you love him!"

Deanna laid her arm on the desk and put her forehead on it. She moaned and closed her eyes.

"Deanna, are you alright?" asked the doctor while whipping out her tri-corder.

"I haven't felt good all morning. But Beverly I can't live without talking to him."

After Beverly finished scanning her, she looked at Deanna wide eyed. "What is it Bev?"

"Umm. . . I think I can guess what you were doing 11 weeks ago with Will."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well Dee, you're 11 weeks pregnant."

"I'm. . . " One hand covered her mouth the other her stomach. "That's why I was getting sick every morning for a while. I just thought it was some kind of bug.

I think I'm going to go back to my quarters."

Deanna slowly started to get up. "Deanna we still have to schedule your pre-natal appointments."

"Bev, just look at my schedule and put them anywhere I have time. I really need to think."

"Okay, I'll stop by tomorrow morning to check on you."

In her quarters Deanna sunk into her couch, and cried. What was she going to do? Was Will going to hate her? Was her going to help her raise their child?

Tons of questions were running through her head, but one was sticking out the most; Do I not tell Will and just get a transfer?

She fell asleep on the couch and didn't wake until she heard the door chime.

Sleepily she called out, "come"

Beverly stepped in. "Dee you look awful. What happened?"

"Wow you have a great bed side manner there doc." Deanna got off the couch and went to the replicator. "Want anything?" The doctor shook her head. "Okay, hot chocolate. Beverly please sit, so what do you want?"

"I told you I'd come check on you this morning."

Deanna looked annoyed, "Well you've checked now you can leave."

"No, I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong."

The counselor burst into tears. "How do I tell Will? I don't want him to feel obligated to be its father. All it'll do is mess with his career. I don't want to do that."

"Why don't you talk to him and let him decide."

"I don't know, I might just transfer to somewhere else or resign my commission."

"Are you serious? You'd take Will's unborn child and never tell him about it.

What are you afraid of, he said he loves you."

"I don't know." Deanna checked the time. "Shoot I have an appointment in 45 minutes. I have to get ready."

"Okay, here's your first thing of pre-natal vitamins. I'll see you later."

"Thank you Beverly."

* * *

><p>One Week Later-<p>

It was 2250 hours, and even though she could sense the presence growing inside her, Deanna Troi felt utterly alone. Oh little one what am I going to do?

Her mind turned to Will. She knew he was awake, so now was probably the best time to tell him the news.

She got off the couch and went next door to his quarters. She heard "come" so she walked in. "Hi Will."

He never looked up from the desk. "You can sit down you know."

She sat, "I can come back when you're not so busy."

Will got up and sat in the chair across from her, "No it's alright. So what did you need this late at night?"

"Well I . . . I wanted to tell you. . . I'm pregnant."

"How long have you known?"

"About a week," They sat in silence that seemed to last forever. "Please say something Imzadi."

"Are you going to keep it? Do you want us to raise it together? Do you want to be together?"

"Yes I'm going to keep her. I would like to be with you, raise her with you."

He gave her a wide smile. "It's a girl? We're having a girl?"

Deanna smiled too, "Well that's what I've sensed yes. And she'll be our daughter if you'll have me."

"I'll always have you, Imzadi."

The Betazoid got up and sat on his lap, "Good" was all she said before she gave him a very passionate kiss.

"mmmhhmmm counselor, I need more." said the commander as her carried her to his bed.

A while later Deanna lye in Will's arms. She was idly playing with his chest hair, which meant she was close to sleep. It was like a security blanket.

"Deanna, I have to tell you something."

"Okay, what is it?" she replied sleepily with a yawn.

"I'm leaving the Enterprise in two weeks."

She shot up to a sitting position, while holding the sheet around her. "What? Your leaving me again, but this time with a baby! Will how could you. I might never see you again!" she yelled while crying.

"Sweetheart I didn't finish. I'm going on shore leave. I don't know how long

I'll be gone but I'm not going to leave you forever."

She laid back down with his arms around her. "Oh. But we always go on shore leave together."

"I know, I know. But this time it's too dangerous. I can't risk you or our baby."

"Will where are you going that's so dangerous?"

"I want to go to Forever World."

"But Will. . . " he stopped her.

"Dee lets sleep then we'll talk about this tomorrow."

The next morning Will woke to someone kissing down his chest. He knew who it was because of the mass of black curls going under the covers.

She came back up and straddled his waist. "Good morning Imzadi."

He sat up and kissed her. "Good morning to you too, I'm hungry."

She smiled seductively, "For what, me or breakfast?"

He answered playfully, "Breakfast." she swatted him playfully on the arm.

After they ate, the couple sat on the couch. "Will, why are you going to the Forever World?"

"I have to fix the stupid mistake I made. Like when I left you on Risa, I'm going to fix it."

"But if you do this baby might not exist. Did you think of that?"

"Well yes, I did after you fell asleep last night. You can help me with my plan, so then after we get back we'll still have our baby."

The Betazoid shifted around to look at him. "Have you gotten clearance to go on leave?"

"No not yet, but I was thinking we could go do that right now. Plus, if we do it right now then we'll have the rest of the day to ourselves."

"You know, if we get caught we'll get court marshaled . . . or worse."

"I'll do anything for you Imzadi so I don't care." he paused, "Why don't we get ready to talk to the captain."

Once they finished getting ready, they walked hand in hand to the captain's ready room. They heard 'come' and walked in.

The captain looked up at the two. They were still holding hands. "Commander,

Counselor, please sit." they sat with their hands entwined on Will's lap. "What can I do for you two?"

Deanna looked at Will, the replied, "We would like shore leave sir."

"We want some personal time before the baby comes sir." Will said to the captain, the to Deana he sent; _I __hate__ lying__ to__ the __man__ that__'__s__ like a father tome._

"A baby? Its not one of those light entities is it Counselor?" asked a shocked Captain Picard.

She smiled, and looked at Will, "No captain, I would have told you sooner if it was. It's our daughter."

"Well then I shall congratulate you two." he stood up and shook Will's hand.

"Now, when would you like to leave and for how long?"

"We would like to schedule our leave to be in 13 days, so we have time to pack. But we don't know how long it will be sir. We have to take care of some. . . personal matters sir."

"Very well, I suppose I'll have to assign you family quarters now."

"Thank you sir. I guess we should start packing to move." said Deanna.

A week later they were finally moved into their family quarters.

Deanna stood in the doorway that would lead to their daughter's room. She felt Will put his arms around her waist and his chin on her shoulders. She put her hands over his, were they rested on her belly.

_ Imzadi,__do __you __think __we're__ doing__ the__ right __thing?_ She sent

_ Are you having second thoughts?_

_ Well, yeah I guess._

_ I__ was__ too.__ But__ not__ about __this,__our__ relationship.__ I __don't __like __the__ way__ our__ relationship __is._

Deanna turned around in his embrace and stepped back_.__What__ are__ you__ saying,__that__ you__ don't__ want__ to __be__ with__ me?_

He spoke aloud. "On the contrary Imzadi. I want you to be my wife." he dropped down to one knee and pulled a small velvet box out of his pocket. He opened it and said; "I know it isn't traditional for Betazoids to wear a ring, but it is for humans. I mean your father was human, your half human, I'm human, and our baby is 3/4 human. So will you wear this to show that you'll be my wife?"

She was crying tears of joy. _Oh __yes__ Imzadi__ Yes!_

He got up and put the diamond ring on her finger. "Let's get the Captain to do it now, with Beverly as our witness."

"Alright, but where are we going to do it."

"The Holo-Deck," He tapped his communicator. "Riker to Picard."

"Picard here. What can I do for you Number One?" said the French Captain.

"Captain could you and Doctor Crusher come to our quarters?"

"Of course Commander. May I ask why?"

"We'll tell you when we get here, Riker out."

When Captain Picard and Doctor Crusher got to there quarters, Will and Deanna were watching the door.

Deanna stood from Will's lap and walked over to the Captain and Doctor.

"Jean-Luc, Beverly, we're pleased you have arrived. Now Captain, we would like you to marry us and wanted you, Beverly, to be our witness."

"We'd be honored. Where do you want to do it?" asked the Captain.

"In the Holo-Deck, at the Jalaran Falls."

A Half Hour Later-

The Captain smiled, "You may now kiss your bride Number One."

They kissed with heated passion, and then parted.

Beverly and Deanna hugged. "Oh Dee, congratulations."

* * *

><p>One Week Later-<p>

"Deanna, I'm giving you all these pre-natal vitamins, since we don't know how long you'll be gone. Oh. . . Deanna I'm going to miss you so much." Beverly hugged Deanna and looked at Will. "Take care of her commander, and make sure she takes the vitamins."

"Yes sir." he said with a mocking solute. "Bye Beverly."

A week after they left, Will and Deanna got to Forever World.

It was easy for them to sneak to the Guardian of Forever, because no one was around. Deanna spoke up, "Will, what are supposed to do now?"

"I don't know Imzadi. I'll try this," he looked over at the Guardian and said,

"Guardian, can you show me myself one week before I was supposed to meet Deanna Troi on Risa."

On the Guardian they saw Lieutenant Commander Riker in his new quarters.

"Will we should do it now because your suppose to be on your way to Risa." said Deanna.

* * *

><p>In 2362 Lieutenant Commander William Thomas Riker sat in his new quarters on the Hood. He had to find a way to tell Deanna he wasn't going to be able to go to Risa. She was going to be hurt and devastated.<p>

He saw movement in the corner of his eye. Riker looked and saw Deanna Troi.

She didn't look exactly like his Imzadi because her hair was different. "Imzadi, what are you doing here?"

She stepped closer to him, "Will, you have to go to Risa. You'll ruin your life and Deanna's life if you don't."

He went to her and pulled her into his embrace. "I'm not going to ruin anything. But I can't go. I just got this new post and promotion."

She pulled away pulled away from him. "If you don't, you'll never have Deanna again, ever. You'll toss away your Imzadi bond. Everything for your career instead of Deanna."

"How do you know this?"

A different voice answered him. "Because we're from the future, you need her or you will be nothing. You'll turn down a command of your own because you need to be near her. Do you want that, a life of loneliness?"

The younger Will shook his head, "But what if the Captain denies my request?"

"You'll never know until you try. And when you get there give her the ring you've been waiting to give her. If you want to make it to Risa on time you better ask the Captain now."

The young man ran to the Captain's Ready Room. "Commander, what can I do for you?"

Will was still catching his breath. "Captain, I would like to request shore leave to Risa for 22 days. It takes 6 days to get there; I need ten days there, and 6 days to come back."

"Well, what's so important on Risa that I lose my First Officer for 22 days?"

"Well sir . . . my Imzadi. She's supposed to be on her way right now. I want her to become my wife and if I don't go she won't trust me anymore."

The captain looked at him skeptically. "Alright, but you better be leaving at

0600 tomorrow and be back in exactly 22 days from then understood?"

Will grinned widely. "Oh yes Captain, thank you."

Will strutted his way back to his quarters to pack. He found his older self and the older Deanna watching the door.

Deanna asked, "How did it go?"

"I have to start packing for Risa. I leave tomorrow, 0600."

"We're coming to Risa with you. Since we have leave we want to make sure you don't screw this up." said the elder Will.

"How are you guys going to get to the shuttle bay?"

"I don't k now but I think I have a plan. . . "

The next say Lt. Commander Riker made his way into his run-about. His communicator beeped, "Riker here."

The Captain spoke, "Are you sure you'll be alright by yourself Commander?"

"Yes sure, I'm the best pilot on board. I'll be fine."

"Okay, you can leave when ever you're ready Will."

"Okay sir, Riker out." He looked around for his companions. "Will? Deanna?"He heard a crash and went to the bedroom compartment. He found Will on the floor and Deanna laughing on the bed. "What happened here?"

They both looked at the younger Will and Deanna said, "Will was jumping on the bed and I said I would laugh at him if he fell. So I'm laughing at him because he fell."

The next 6 days past quickly fir the three people. They got to Risa just in time.

When the younger Will got off the shuttle, he saw his Deanna. The two went running towards each other and hugged. Will kissed her and it was like they were in the Jalara Jungle again.

His Deanna spoke, "Oh Will I missed you so much. I never want to be away from you again!"

He put his arm around her waist and started walking toward the hotel, "Did you get our room?"

"Yes I did. I got here yesterday afternoon. You wanna know what the funny thing is, they thought I was Mrs. Riker."

Will winced when she said that. He didn't know how he was going to ask her to marry him, he just knew he had to or he never would.

Deanna stopped walking and looked at him, "Will what's wrong? Your emotions are going haywire."

"It's nothing; I've just got a lot on my mind, that's all."

She could tell he was holding back the truth, "Alright"

* * *

><p>When Will from the future saw they saw they were out of site, him and Deanna got out of the shuttle and went to the hotel.<p>

They went to registration, "We would like a suit please." said Will.

The man looked up from his PADD, "name".

"My name is . . . John Smith and this is my wife Jane Smith."

Deanna looked at him. _That__'__s__ the__ best __you__ could__ come __up __with__ Will?_

The guy looked at both of them and then back at the PADD. "You may have suite 118." He wrote the security code sown on a slip of paper.

As they walked to their room Will answered Deanna's previously unanswered question, "Yes it was the best I could come up with. I've always wanted to play a spy named John Smith, so obviously I chose your name to be Jane Smith."

Deanna put in the code. "Right, Imzadi, right." she pulled him into the room.

"Will, Imzadi, I love you so much." she kissed him with a fierce passion.

Without breaking the kiss, Will locked the door and brought he'd to the bedroom.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile (in the room next door)-<p>

Deanna sat on the bed while Will unpacked. He'd been silent the whole time they had been together so far. "Bill, what's wrong? You know you con tell me anything Imzadi right?"

"Imzadi will you just leave it alone until I'm ready to talk about it, okay?"

She went to him and put a hand on his arm, "Bill, are you sure?"

"Yes Deanna, I'm sure!"

She recoiled from him and stepped back. He'd never used that tone with her before.

When he saw her face he said, "Imzadi, I'm sorry. It's just that . . . you know what I'll tell you now instead of over dinner." He went over to his bag and took out a small velvet box.

"Bill, what is it?"

He sat her on the bed then knelt in front of her. "Deanna ever since we met 8 years ago, I knew I didn't want anyone else as my wife or the mother of my children. Then a week ago . . . an acquaintance came to me and told me if I did meet you here and marry you I would lose you forever. Obviously I couldn't live with that, I need you. So . . . will you marry me Imzadi?"

She looked at him with such joy in her eyes. "Yes Imzadi, gods yes I'll marry you!"

He smiled as he sat on the bed with her. "Do you want me to put the ring on or do you want to do it yourself?"

"You do it Imzadi." She said while tears of joy streamed down her olive toned skin.

He opened the box and put the two-toned gold diamond ring on her finger.

He kissed away he tear, "And so are you Imzadi." he kissed her lips and slowly laid her onto the bed where they made I've on and off all night.

The next morning Deanna awoke tired and hungry.

The previous night the hadn't eaten anything. She lye in Will's arms as she looked at her engagement ring. It made a rainbow on her hand as the morning sun shown in.

She was deep in thought. Was she ready to get married? To start a family?Thousands of questions were running through her head. But she also knew that ifWill hadn't come and asked her to marry him they would lose each other. She loved him so much, that's why she was marrying him, right?

She felt Will stir next her and watched him awaken. "Good morning Dee, how long have you been awake?"

"I don't know, a few minutes. I've been thinking."

"You're not having second thoughts are you?"

"No Imzadi, never." she hated lying to him, "I was think maybe we could get married here on Risa. It would save us any arguments with mother about having a Betazoid ceremony."

"Oh alright, that sounds wonderful. How's this afternoon after we find someone to marry us."

"Alright." she said as she rolled over so she could kiss him properly.

* * *

><p>Will awoke with his wife in his arms. The night before they had managed to tangle their less together and fall asleep.<p>

He had never thought they would come to this after never meeting her on Risa.

But now, they were married and had a baby on the way.

Will was pulled out of his reverie by Deanna starting to awaken. He whispered to her, "Good morning Imzadi."

She turned onto her back and smiled, "Good morning to you too. What time is it anyway? We're in vacation not duty."

He looked at the chrono, "It's 0730. I'll get us some breakfast."

Deanna rolled away from him and put the covers over her head. "It's too early to eat Will, I'm exhausted."

"Just stay in bed and I'll get us some breakfast."

As he put on his clothes he heard a muffled "fine" come from his wife. Then he was off to find some non-replicated food.

In their room Deanna was lying cozily in bed until she heard the door chime.

She sat up when heard it again. She hurriedly put on a robe and answered the door.

She was surprised to see the younger Will in front of her. "Will what are you doing here?"

He looked around nervously. "Can I come in?"

She walked to the couch where he follows her to. "Would you like anything to drink?"

"No thank you, I'm supposed to be going for a picnic. Anyway, I wanted to tell you that Deanna and I are getting married this afternoon."

"That's wonderful. I'm so happy for you two, or should I say me. I don't know this whole time thing is confusing me." she said with a sigh.

He nodded as he stood. "Well I should be on my way, you . . . or Deanna is waiting for me." He stopped before he got to the door, "I have. Question, ar. . .. are you pregnant?"

The Betazoid smiled, "Yes I am."

"I can't tell you that, I'd break the Temporal Prime Directive even more. Now go before she comes looking for you and Will comes back."

Once she got back in bed, she fell right to sleep until she was woken up byWill. "Will why do you want to wake a certain pregnant Betazoid?"

He smiled down at her but she didn't see it because she still had her eyes closed. "Well because I love her and I want her to eat some breakfast."

Deanna opened one eye and looked at him, "Fine, you win . . . this time. But you have to give me a massage you are getting me up." he nodded as she sat up.

She saw what he got for breakfast and got excited. "What did I do to deserve chocolate chip pancakes with extra chocolate chips, whipped cream, syrup, powdered sugar, and chocolate covered strawberries?"

He sat on the bed next to her with his breakfast. "Just being you sweetheart.

Now eat so we can go do something."

"Will can't we just stay in bed today I don't feel like I have enough energy, plus my back is aching."

"Why don't you come with me while I get some things for you massage? Yu have to get out of this room sometime."

She looked down at her, now empty, tray. "I guess your right."

A half hour later Will was dressed and was looking in to see if Deanna was ready. When saw her she was standing in front of a full length mirror with only her bra and panties on.

"Will do you think I still look sexy even though I'm showing?"

He went behind her and wrapped his arms around her with is hand cradling her baby bump. "I find you extremely sexy with your baby bump. Now get dressed."

She went over to the bed and put in a cream sundress with matching sandals.

When they got to the store Deanna wondered around to look at different things while Will went directly to the things he needed.

After awhile she heard him in her mind. Imzadi, are you ready to go?

She walked past the Hor'gons to the checkout are where Will was waiting for her.

Once they got back to their room Will took the stuff he bought out of the bags. He bought dozens of candles, coconut oils, and real chocolates.

"Deanna why don't you take the covers off the bed and you clothes too. I have to warm the stuff up first."

Will emptied the bottle of oil into a container and heated it up. He went into their room and lit candles everywhere. "Deanna are you ready for you massage," she nodded while climbing onto the bed. To the computer he said, "Computer 25% lights."

Then he got the oil and started the massage.

A half hour later, he finished her massage. They sat on the bed talking.

_ Imzadi, what should we name her?_

_ I don't know Deanna, what do you think?_

_ Maybe__ Kestra__ Ann__a fter__ my sister, or for your mother Aurora Elizabeth._

_ I like those, and I really like the one with my mothers name in it._

Deanna spoke aloud, "Me too, oh I almost forgot to tell you, Will and Deanna are getting married this afternoon. So I was thinking maybe we could watch them."

"But we can't let them see us. We could probably hide somewhere."

She got up and straddled his waist, "That sounds nice, but let's do something in between Commander Riker." she said as she leaned down and kissed him.

"I do agree Lieutenant Commander Riker."

They made slow, passionate love until about an hour before the wedding.

"Will I think we should get ready. I sense they are getting ready also." said

Deanna

Once they took their showers and get dressed they walked hand in hand to the chapel.

The Imzadi couple walked in silence until Deanna spoke up. "Will do you think that after we . . . or they get married we'll get sent right back to our time like Kirk did?"

"I don't know Dee, but if we do everything from our time go back with us."

They got to the chapel and went in. They hid in a row of pews.

They sat hidden while listening and watching the whole ceremony. Once they heard 'You may kiss you bride' they slipped back into the hallway.

"Oh Will we did it. They're married, we're married and we're going to have a little girl. Life couldn't be more perfect."

"I know what you mean. . . " was all he got to say when the both started to disappear into thin air.

* * *

><p><strong>Please<strong>** review ****thnx.**** I**** might**** write**** a**** sequel**** to ****this,**** who**** knows.**


End file.
